perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
G5 Building: Reconnaissance
'' ''G5 Building: Reconnaissance is the sixth level in Perfect Dark. The level is set inside the G5 Building, a place where Cassandra De Vries and her minions are directing a cover-up operation. Joanna Dark will have to sneak into the building and find clues about the conspiracy. Walkthrough There are 5 objectives you must accomplish in this level: # Disable damping field generator # Deactivate laser grid systems # Holograph meeting conspirators # Retrieve Dr. Caroll backup from safe # Exit building You will have a detonator that you'll be using later after you complete no. 3. You will also find cloaked guards in the first and third room; they become visible after they shoot you. Try to move around a lot. *After the first cut scene there will be two cloaked guards running in opposite directions. After you kill the second he'll drop a key card. *On the next room there's a regular guard; take him down and activate the switch to turn off the lights in the next room (don't worry, the lights will come on after you enter to the third room). *Now enter the third room and go to the right, pass the glass. The lights will come on and shortly after the last four cloaked guards will appear. After you take the last one down he'll drop the key card. *On the next room you'll find a lonely guard. take him down and go to the next room *In this room there are a total of three guards who will try to set the alarm off as soon as they spot you. The alarm switch is on the right after the pillar. Don't let them activate the alarm. One guard is walking along the hall, one is to your left after you enter the room, and the third one is to the right on the left wall. after you kill them all you can proceed with and activate the four switches in this room to deactivate the laser grid. *Now go through the door that's on the right side of the alarm. One guard is roaming up and down the stairs here so watch out for him. Go down the stairs and there will be a few computers and one monitor, guarded by three guards. Be careful here since these computers explode rather easily so try to direct the bullets away from these, specially from the monitor. activate the monitor to disable the damping field generator. *Now go back to the room with the alarm switch and go up the stairs by the first entrance. Follow the wires and crouch through the walls. at the end of the wires there will be a little opening and Joanna will talk to herself. Get your CamSpy and fly it through. Watch the cutscene. Jump down and take out the two guards in this room. Two more guards will come from the door that's to the left of the alarm switch. Don't let them touch the alarm switch. *After you clear the way go through the door from where the last two guards came in and go upstairs. On the next room you'll see a couple of guards. kill them and go forward then there will be another guard on the left side so kill him too. Now go to the safe room on the right. *Here you will find a switch on which you need to use your door decoder. install it and immediately after switch to your CamSpy and enter the little room before the alarm goes off. Be quick or else you'll fail mission no. 3. Don't skip the cinema and you'll notice the timer on the bottom of the screen. wait until the alarm goes off, whenever the guy in the red suit is behind the woman (you're letting the alarm die off and also letting the slow safe door open completely) you can watch the whole thing or stop it here. *Now get in the safe and retrieve Dr. Caroll's backup, switch to the remote mine detonator and detonate the mine. *Next you need to go up the stairs in front of the safe room but be careful since loads of guards with revolvers will try to stop you. try to move and shoot making your way through them and up the stairs. More guards will be waiting for you as you go. *Keep going upstairs until you reach the floor with the red lights where you'll find a box with mines and your exit. *Agent only: if you have completed the previous mission on this difficulty then you don't have the Remote Mine Detonator that you would've placed on the harder difficulty. In this case, as soon as you pick up disk, then Daniel will contact you, telling you that they will blow open the door opening for you. This doesn't affect the outcome cutscene of the mission. Weapons *'Falcon 2' (silenced): Equipped from the start *'CMP-150': Carried by guards *'DY357 Magnum': Carried by SWAT guards *'Crossbow :' Knock out the first two cloaking guards, and the second one will drop it *'Remote Mine': Equipped from the start for escape route *'N-Bomb': Found near the safe and near an exit. Gadgets *'Cloaking Device': Used by guards *'CamSpy': Equipped from the start to spy on conspirators *'Door Decoder': Equipped from the start to decode and open safe Cheese The cheese can be found in the same room as the damping field generator. It is in a vent as soon as you enter the room, turn right to find it. Leaderboard Crown Bow to the Audience - REQUIREMENTS: Kill eight enemies using the hidden Crossbow's "Instant Kill" Alt. Fire on Agent difficulty. *To get the Crossbow, simply knock out the first two guards you encounter (the ones that are cloaked) either with your Fists or with the Falcon 2 Silenced's "Pistol Whip" Alt. Fire. After doing this, switch the Crossbow from "Sedate" to "Instant Kill"'' and kill eight enemies with it. If you fire and miss any shots with the Crossbow, you can pick up the Crossbow bolts by walking next to or over them. After a while, any guards that have been killed will eventually de-spawn from the level. When this happens, any bolts that made contact with him can be picked up and used again. Cheats 'Small Jo' - REQUIREMENTS:' '''Beat the mission on any difficulty. '' *This Cheat makes Joanna shrink to a size smaller than that of a Maian, as well as making her float during cutscenes. Joanna's health, along with gun and melee damage, is unaffected by this Cheat. [[Cloaking Device |Cloaking Device]] - REQUIREMENTS: ''Beat the mission in under 1:40 on Agent difficulty. OR Connect the Game Boy Color version of Perfect Dark to the Nintendo 64 using the N64's Transfer Pak (Nintendo 64 Version), Install a copy of Perfect Dark Zero on your Xbox 360's Hard Drive (Xbox Live Arcade Version) *This Cheat will allow Joanna to begin any mission with the Cloaking Device in her inventory. Failure N-Bomb Grab One way to obtain the N-Bomb in the game is to purposely fail. This is purely for fun if you want to try out the bomb or kill a lot of guards. Once entering an area with 2 guards, one will run to an alarm system. You can either allow him to trigger the alarm or do it yourself, either way it is successful. After the alarm goes off, a door to the left of the alarm (That was previously locked) will open, and guards will spill in. These guards will also carry DY357 Magnums. Continue up the stairs until you come to a red lit room, in which you will find a box which is the N-Bomb. This is very dangerous, and many guards attack. If you kill as many guards as you can, your final kill amount will be 71. ---- Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions